One And The Same
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: Musa goes to Silent Falls to skate when she finds that she can't sleep. She runs into Darcy and an unlikely friendship secretly occurs. Characters are OOC. A simple friendship-oriented tale. It will stay marked as complete but I will add more chapters.
1. Chapter 1 One and the Same

Let's just jump right into this shall we? Kudos to my friend Breyon. We brainstormed on what I wanted to happen and this is what we got. It's one of four choices. I'll list the choices at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own the Winx Club. If I did, it might suck more than it does. But I still love it.

Musa rolled over in her bed. Once again the wonderful ability to sleep had evaded her. Her room was hot and she wasn't allowed to open the window to let in the cool winter air. Sighing, she got out of bed for the third time that night and walked to the window, pulling back the curtains. It was dark enough that she couldn't see very far at all but she could tell it was snowing. It had been for the past few days and she had been stuck in her school. She was ready to roam. She looked up at the full moon and smiled before walking to her dresser.

She grabbed some jeans, her favorite white t-shirt, a black long sleeve shirt and some socks before walking to the bathroom to change. She changed quickly and decided to wreak havoc. Emerging from the bathroom she pulled her hair into a side ponytail and slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her jacket, ice skates, and the smallest stereo she could find. Just in case she didn't come back to the dorm, instead deciding to flee off into the night she placed her Barrier Buster in her jacket pocket.

After Saran-wrapping all the toilet seats in her dorm and the one next to her, switching the salt and sugar containers in Maestro's kitchen and switching Griselda's strangely thick, white shampoo with glue Musa was through with cliché pranks. She stood in Alfa's grand main entrance trying to figure out where to go next. She glared at her supplies hoping they could bring an idea to her. She hadn't been to her hiding spot in a while. Her eyes began to sparkle as she thought about how thick the ice should be by now. Surely it was thick enough to skate on and release some pent up frustration while cutting the ice with the blades. She smiled as she scooped up her supplies and walked out of the large double doors.

Musa walked into the clearing that sat in front of her. She breathed in the cold winter air and giggled upon the enticing feeling it made inside of her as it entered her lungs. She sighed in contentment, relaxing as she walked to a makeshift bench she had made when she first discovered this place.

Silent Falls was the most magical place in a completely magical realm. The forest floor was covered in a soft blanket of white that crunched under her shoes as she walked and the ice was as she had pictured it. The pond on which she planned to skate on was covered in a thick ice. The thing she loved the most was that while it was thick enough to support a hockey team, it was also clear and thin enough to see the colorful fish underneath. The moon and the stars twinkled brightly above her, reflecting off the surface enough to give her the light she needed to see and casting the clearing in a sparkly blue hue. The waterfall, though frozen still ran and cascaded through the ice as if there was an empty space where there was none. Musa took a second to revel in the fact that- as far as she knew- she was the only one to know of this place. It was guarded by ancient spells hiding it from the rest of the world and the possible destruction that the forest nymphs feared so much. You had to stumble upon it completely by chance to find it. After that, you could follow the pull of positive energy that emanated from it.

Musa sat on the bench and shrugged deeper into the blue plaid jacket. She laced up her skates and turned on the stereo. She turned the volume up loud enough that she could hear it across the frozen pond and stepped onto the ice. It had been a long while since she had been on skates, so sadly, she was a little nervous and a bit rusty. _One foot in front of the other, keep your balance, go slow. There you go, see? You can still do this._

She was so caught up in trying not to fall that when someone stepped a twig and Musa turned her head to look, she fell. A dark laughter filled the clearing and a chill ran up Musa's spine and prickled the hairs on the back of her neck. "Darcy? What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

Darcy smirked, "You're not the only one who knows of this place. It's pretty heavily guarded but as long as you mean it no harm the nymphs will let anyone pass." Darcy turned her head looking off into the forest before sighing and turning to look at the girl in front of her. "I think you forgot to lock your ankles."

"Riiight. I forgot that one. So…" Musa scrambled her brain for something to say. The only thing ringing clear was the bell that told her she should be in a defensive stance. Darcy yet to try something though so she decided she'd hold off on that. "Why aren't you attacking me? Your sisters will be pissed if they find out that you had one of us alone and you didn't squish her."

The older youth let a small smile cross her face. "I can take care of myself thanks. I can be civil too. I just prefer to not be. Are you going to attack me?"

Musa thought about it but the thought passed as quickly as it came. "No."

"Then neither will I. I'm only here because I'm not in the mood to pick up the mess after Icy and Stormy's drinking binge." Darcy pursed her lips and eyed the girl in front of her before offering her hand to her. "And they're not actually my sisters. We're more like- cousins."

Musa reached up and took Darcy's hand out of reaction and the witch pulled her up. Once Musa was on her feet again she stared at the girl in front of her, attempting to probe her mind for any malicious intent. She knew she wouldn't be able to unless Darcy allowed it, she wasn't a psychic witch for nothing. Her consciousness collided with Darcy's and in unspoken agreement they let the other pass the barrier that they had previously held firmly in place.

Satisfied that Musa had no intention of breaking her word and vice-versa, Darcy approached the issue she grazed upon the inspection. It was the reason she was out here. The fairy had never shown any signs of anger or distress so it surprised Darcy to find loads of it buried in her head. "So is it a boy?"

"What?" Musa was taken aback by the sudden question. She knew Darcy had noticed the anger, she had lingered on it but Musa had thrown a barrier over it before Darcy could find too much. She didn't think the witch would care.

"You're mad about something. It'll destroy you if you hold it. Is it Riven?" When Musa blushed and looked down Darcy knew she had hit the nail on the head. "Yea, I called that. Let me be a translator. I'm quite fluent in guys with issues."

Musa looked the girl over finally noticing how she was dressed. It wasn't her usual clothes. Jeans, skates, a black tee and a purple velvet jacket. Normal clothes for someone who wanted total domination. "Yea well, you would know about that wouldn't you?" Musa was surprised by the harsh words that erupted from her. She didn't even realize she was still mad about that.

Darcy quirked an eyebrow. "Ouch." She brushed the sleeve of her jacket as if brushing off the comment. "Well then, don't talk about it. Release it some other way. You'll feel a lot better."

Musa studied the gold coy swimming underneath her feet. "How?"

"How?" Darcy sighed. "You're the Fairy of Sound right? Scream. Send your emotions into your magic and use the sound waves to send it out in sound waves. Blow things up, shatter rocks, desecrate a forest." Darcy threw her hands in the air for emphasis.

Musa thought about it. The CD she had playing had switched songs. Darcy smiled before speaking. "Hey, I like this song." The witch took off on her skates giving the fairy a chance to gather her thoughts.

Darcy threw her head back in the air and her arms out to her sides as she skated. She laughed and sang to her heart's content until the song faded. Then she sighed and skated back to the fairy. "So are you going to do it or not?"

Musa glared at her. "How do you know I haven't already?"

Darcy scoffed. "Puh-leeze. Musa you are one of the loudest people I've ever met. I would have heard it." Darcy considered her answer for a second. "Hell, Red Fountain would have heard it."

Hearing Darcy use her name threw Musa off. She was expecting something like pixie but she laughed with the witch anyway.

Another song switched on and she and Darcy skated off repeating what Darcy had done with the song before it. The girls sang loud and stomped around not caring how stupid they looked. When the song hit a long, high note Musa released all the emotions she had been holding onto in that single moment. Purple and red waves rolled off her body with a force Darcy had only seen when Icy was on a rampage. That was what anger could accomplish. It led to destruction and nothing else.

When she was done Musa collapsed to her knees. That had taken so much Winx out of her that she couldn't support her own weight. She watched Darcy skate up to her.

"Well I was wrong." Darcy had an amused grin on her face and Musa wanted nothing more than to snatch it off.

"What?"

"I said Red Fountain would hear it. I was wrong." Darcy smirked. "I'm pretty sure all of Magix heard it."

Musa could barely lift her head and her chest was heaving. There was no doubt she could sleep now. "Yea, it won't be long before Saladin sends students to find out what happened."

Darcy looked at the sky. Musa was right, they would out to investigate. Pretty quickly too. She needed to get out of there but she couldn't leave Musa out here with the destruction she had created and it was too much for Darcy to just clean up. This would be a long walk back. She looked back to the exhausted girl in front of her. "Here. Take some of my energy." She bent over and placed her hand on Musa's forehead, transferring some of her energy into the girl. "Condivido con voi la mia energia. It's not Winx so it won't get you very far but if you leave now and you don't stop or use magic it should get you to Alfea before you pass out."

Musa nodded her head and got up to walk away. "Thanks Darcy." She turned and skated to the bench, removed her skates replacing them with her shoes and turning off her radio. She walked to the edge of the clearing and turned back around to the witch when a lyric from the song ran true through her head. _We're a lot more alike than anyone could ever tell._ "Same time tomorrow?"

Darcy looked at the girl in surprise before her thoughts drifted close to Musa's and she smiled, a real smile. The first in years. "Of course." Darcy walked through the trees on the other side of the clearing. Musa turned and began the walk to Alfea.

Musa was woken from her nap by a firm hold on her shoulder and Stella screaming at her as if the Fairy of the Sun and Moon had been trying to rouse her from the clutches of death. Musa's eyes blinked open slowly and her lips parted from each other feeling chapped and crumbled. She was cold and she was not in her room. Memories of the night before rushed back to her and she recalled running out of strength before she could get through the doors. She had laid down on a bench in the courtyard and pulled her jacket tighter against herself before falling asleep outside in mid-winter.

Stella was suddenly overrun by tears. "What the hell Musa?! What could have possibly convinced you that it was a good idea to sleep outside in the middle of a blizzard?!"

Musa tried sitting up before she found that was held in place by a hand. She looked to her left to find Riven holding her down while Brandon stood behind him looking pretty pissed. She turned back to Stella before realizing that they all looked more worried than anything.

Stella looked her friend over. "Well, other than having blue lips and looking a little cold you seem to be fine. Are you hurt?"

Musa was confused. "No. Why? Should I be?"

"Well yea." Brandon inserted himself into the conversation. "The forest by Silent Falls, yes we found it, was completely desecrated last night. It's got Darcy's essence all over it and yours was mixed in with it."

"We were reporting what we found to Miss Faragonda just before dawn when we found you curled up on this bench. Brandon ran up to get Stella so she could give you some warmth and keep you from catching frostbite." Riven looked worried.

Stella prodded back in. "So did you see Darcy?"

Musa thought for a moment. Darcy had seemed pretty nice the night before. Musa didn't think she'd be a threat. Her mind had proved her to be pretty innocent about the whole thing. She figured that until Darcy probed otherwise, the witch probably wouldn't be a threat during their secret meetings. "Darcy's… sneaky." A good influence could do the witch some good and they did have fun. Maybe they could help each other. "I never saw her."

The same song they had skated to together rung through her ears.

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back._

**A/N:** Well that may be the longest time I've ever spent on one chapter. Writing, revising, rewriting, and proof-reading. I hope it pays off. The other choices we thought about was A) Musa could meet Riven and they bond. B) Musa could fall through the ice and drown or freeze. Or C) Musa could run into a stray minotaur and be ripped apart limb from limb. I think we chose well. And 'Condivido con voi la mia energia' according to my translator, means "I share with you my energy."

Now review so I can get another story posted. The next shall be focused on Riven and Helia.


	2. Chapter 2 GNO Girl's Night Out

Hey there peeps! I decided I want to make something more with this. Like it says on my profile I don't know how it will turn out or anything else about it. I'm just winging it. meSeed is my version of iPod by the way. Anyhow, I don't own Winx. Okay, on to the story! R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2: G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)

Musa sat in the desk she had been assigned for this stupid class. Why exactly did fairies need to learn Algebra? She tried to focus on the work she had been given, she really did. Her mind kept wondering back to Darcy though. Last night had been fun but apparently the forest had been completely destroyed thanks to Musa's own anger issues. She had held it all in for far too long so when it all came out it was the creatures of the forest that suffered for it. Musa sighed and began tapping her pencil on her desk in a steady rhythm. She would just have to avoid the nymphs for a while.

Musa was supposed to meet Darcy again tonight at the same place. That couldn't work though so she had to find some other place to meet the witch. She didn't even know how to get in contact with the witch.

The bell rang and the musical fairy picked up her bag and drug herself back to the dorm she shared with five other girls. Stella was whining about something when Musa walked through the door. "I'm telling you, it was Amaryl. The girl has had it out for us since we first became the Winx Club."

Bloom sighed. "I don't know Stell. What's her motive? Why would she Saran Wrap the toilets?" Bloom ran her fingers through her curly red hair and looked up. "Hey Musa. You look tired. Long night?"

"I would certainly say so! Brandon and Riven found her early this morning almost frozen to death!" Stella's voice broke at the end of her sentence and she threw herself on Musa. "Oh Musie! I don't know what I would ever do without you." She paused to look at the girl she was squeezing. Musa just cocked her eyebrow. Stella smirked. "Come to think of it, I don't know what Riven would do without you. He looked pretty scared this morning."

Musa yawned. "Well, that's his problem. I'm going to take a nice, long shower and then either get dressed and go out or curl up into my comfy, warm bed and sleep the weekend through." Before either of her friends could argue she was in her room with the door locked.

Musa sighed and slid down the door until she was holding it shut from Stella's constant pounding. She couldn't make out what the girl was saying but she sounded pretty pissed. Musa stood up and walked to her stereo. She turned it on and hooked her meSeed to it and turned it on shuffle. Immediately the girl could feel her energy return. She rolled her head on her shoulders and walked to her dresser.

Her phone went off in her pocket. Text message, unknown number. 3-554-657-8937? She didn't know it but she opened it anyway. _Meet me Ballare la Notte Lontano 9. I'll b n disguise. -D _D as in Darcy? Apparently the witch had found her. Musa looked at her clock. It was five now so she should three and a half hours to shower, get dressed and do her makeup. That was plenty. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower.

Ballare la Notte Lontano was an upscale club. Musa had never been so she was pretty excited when the girls agreed to let her go. She would have gone anyway but at least if they agreed she wouldn't get hell for it later. 8:15 came and the dorm was close to empty. Stella and Bloom went on a double date with Brandon and Sky, Flora and Tecna were doing their homework and Layla was hanging out with the pixies in the auditorium.

Musa turned to look at herself in the mirror. Silk black tank top, purple sequin mini, black pumps, bracelets littering her arms and a black guitar pick necklace and she looked good. She had placed her pigtails lower on her head and softly curled them. She even painted her nails, applied way to much eyeliner, put on fake lashes, and covered her lips in hot pink lip-stain. She had to admit she looked good. She tucked her money in her shoes and her phone in her bra and walked out the door.

The music was blasting as she walked through the doors. The place was amazing. Loud music, bright lights on the dance floor and a bar that stretched along an entire side of the club. She walked over to stool at the bar and swirled her chair around. People were everywhere. Some looked like they were ready to fall over at any given moment, some looked like they were about to puke, and some looked … well, fine. She glanced at the large clock on the wall. 8:55, Darcy would be there soon. She heard a noise like someone being strangled and looked over to where it was coming from. Some poor guy had drank too much and had proceeded to upchuck all over the girl he was dancing with. Two bouncers walked up to him and drug him out of the club.

"Yea, they don't like it when people barf all over the place." Musa whipped her head around to see a girl sitting on the stool next to her. She had dark brown pulled into a side-ponytail and side-swooped bangs. Her makeup was flawless and she wore tight black leather pants and a red scoop neck shirt with a black camisole underneath and red heels.

Musa looked at her. "So what am I supposed to call you while we're here?"

Darcy motioned for the bartender to approach. "The name's Meridian. I'm 19, like you and I'm a transfer to Beta who just hasn't earned her wings yet." Darcy looked at the bartender. "I'll have a dry vodka. Muse?"

"I don't drink."

Darcy sighed. "She'll have the same. You really should consider loosening up more."

"Pardon me for not wanting to be thrown out like that guy." Musa accepted the drink anyway and took a sip before choking.

The bartender looked at her and smiled. "Sorry miss. I should have warned you. It'll give you a good kick if you let it hit your tongue." He went back to cleaning glasses.

Musa took another drink and swallowed before it could hit her tongue. "Hmm. Not bad." She took another drink.

Darcy laughed. "Don't go too overboard with it. You're friends will have my head if I bring you back completely wasted."

Musa sat the glass down. "So why Meridian? Why'd you create an entire alias?"

Darcy took another drink and slammed the glass down. "I don't want to be attempting to take over the universe forever. I could never have a normal life that way. You're a cool person so you just get the honor of being my first friend outside of my 'sisters'."

Musa shrugged her shoulders. "Cool. Let's dance."

"Now you're talking!" Darcy made her way to the center of the floor followed quickly by Musa. They danced solo, with each other, with other people. They laughed when someone fell and squealed the tiles on the floor changed color with the song. When the DJ played a song they didn't like Musa changed it from where she stood. When a guy got a little too fresh with Musa Darcy engulfed him darkness.

They made their way to a booth in the corner. Purple velvet seats sat in a circular form and put together with a table was the spot they chose. They were joined by other people. Two girls, both a little more than tipsy who would grab any guys ass when they walked by and then giggled when the guy's date would glare at them, and four guys, three on the verge of barfing and one that seemed to be holding his liquor quite well. Musa and Darcy talked to him but he seemed to be more interested in 'Meridian'. Musa rolled her eyes when he stuck his face in Darcy's neck and laughed when Darcy sneezed on him. They were cute.

"I'll be right back Meridian. I have to... powder my nose." Musa got up and left the table. After leaving the bathroom she looked over to where Darcy was, she seemed to be having fun so Musa stopped at the bar. "Hey." She said when the guy walked up to her.

He smiled. "Let me guess, water?"

Musa laughed. "No, I'll take another dry vodka. I've got to get them burned out of my brain." She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Musa."

The bartender took it. "Noel."

"Really? Noel? As in 'The First Noel'?" Musa smiled again as Noel blushed.

"Guilty. My mother's obsessed with that song. What about you? Where's Musa come from?"

"It came from muse. When my mom first found out she was pregnant she wrote a song that became a hit single almost over night." Musa's smile fell just a bit. Her phone vibrated and she opened it to see the caller ID. Riven. She'd call him back.

"Your mom is famous? Have I heard of her?"

"She was famous. She died when I was six. Matlin Stanton."

Noel choked on his apple. "Seriously?! It's her version of that song that my mom's obsessed with. Does that mean I get to blame you?" He cracked a goofy smile and Musa giggled.

"Yes I guess it does."

"As much as I hate to break up this bonding moment Muse, the club closes in twenty minutes and we still have stuff to do." Darcy walked up behind her.

Musa looked at her phone. 2:40 am. How had she missed that? She had also missed several calls from the girls and a few from the boys. Musa sighed and turned her phone off. She's deal with them later. "Let's go."

The two girls walked out of the club with linked arms and crawled into a cab. "So where are we going now?" Musa was curious.

Darcy smiled. "You're going to live a little and do something you would never do on your own."

Musa gulped.

"What?! Dar- I mean Meridian! You're getting me a tattoo?!" Musa was scared.

Darcy just smiled. "Yes. It's only one, a small one. If you don't like it then I'll give you this stuff that makes it fade off in two weeks. You can have whatever you want, where ever you want. Riven likes tattoos. He even has one. You'll flip if you ever see it."

Musa sighed. "Okay." She flipped through the books of available things. "How about this?" Musa showed it to Darcy.

Darcy snickered. "Okay. You sure?"

Musa looked at it again. "Yes."

"You heard her Joe. That's what she wants."

The guy asked her to follow him. He was wearing jeans and a black tee. He had gauges in his ears and his black hair was spiked. He even had glasses. Thick-rimmed black glasses.

Musa walked into the room behind him with Darcy following her. She took her shirt off and laid on the table on her stomach.

* * *

"It hurts Darcy." Musa was kind of glad she went through with it but she didn't like the idea of the girls finding it. Maybe she would just use it to piss them off. She could boil some drama. That was always fun when it involved getting Flora angry.

"Well don't mess with it tonight. It'll be healed by this afternoon." Musa climbed out of the taxi. "Night Meridian."

"Night Musie." Darcy laughed and Musa shut the door.

* * *

Musa walked through the door to the dorm just as her phone alarm buzzed. 7:30 am. She had been out all night with a girl that she was supposed to be mortal enemies with. She'd have to talk to Darcy about that. What were they supposed to do when they eventually fought? Ignore each other? Would that be possible?

She stared at the couch. Flora was on the end curled up in a ball, Helia was next to her and Brandon was next to him curled up with Stella who was drooling. Bloom's head was in Stella's lap and her feet were on Sky. Sky had one hand on Bloom's leg and one hand pulling Nabu's braid. Nabu's hand was pretty close to territory it shouldn't be on Layla's leg. Layla was curled up onto Tecna's shoulder and Tecna was on Timmy's lap. Riven was laying on the floor watching a movie.

"What are you guys doing?" Musa was laughing her head off. Riven shrugged.

"I've got to get a picture of this." Musa walked into her room and reemerged with a camera. After ten pictures, she turned it off.

"Why do you need pictures?"

Musa looked at Riven. "Duh, it's perfect blackmail."

Riven just nodded. "So where were you all night? The girls were freaked and the guys were worried."

Musa laughed. "Yea and the fact that I had more calls from you than anyone says nothing." Riven narrowed his eyes. Musa sighed. "I was out partying with Darcy and getting a tattoo."

Riven looked her over. "Riiiight. Well if you don't want to actually tell me then whatever."

"Good. I don't." Musa walked to her room and was about to enter when Riven spoke up.

"So was it a date?"

Musa turned around and looked at him in disbelief. "Uh... no. Shouldn't we wake them up?"

Riven looked at the group. "Nah, they can keep sleeping. I'm going to get breakfast. Wanna come?"

Musa turned and walked into her room, not realizing that the magenta treble clef could be seen when her shirt moved wrong. "Sure. Let me change."

Riven's eyes grew wider. She hadn't been kidding about getting a tattoo and she did look like she had been partying. Her breath even smelled of vodka. But there was no way that Musa could have been with Darcy. No way.

Musa entered the dorm again shutting the door behind her. Black t-shirt, jeans, blue plaid jacket and sneakers. "Okay, let's go."

Riven smirked. "Doughnuts or a tattoo parlor?"

Musa didn't realize that he actually wasn't mocking her. She rolled her eyes. "Doughnuts."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I've never actually been clubbing, I've never drank vodka and I've yet to get a tattoo so I pretty much just winged this whole chapter. I considered giving Musa and Noel a small one night fling with some flirting but I decided against it. Um... and the guy Darcy was with might be seen again but I don't know. Riven's not going to figure out that she was with Darcy for a long time, he learns with everyone else. Oh! And Ballare la Notte Lontano means Dance the Night Away in Italian. According to my translator anyway.

I'm partial to this chapter. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3 You've Got A Friend In Me

Hello fellow readers! I don't actually know what I want to happen with this chapter so I'm going to wing it. Um, first off I'm sitting up rather late at night because I can't sleep. I have a stomach virus too, I think. I don't actually know but my stomach hurts and I have some other lovely little symptoms that I'm sure you don't want to know about. Anyhow...

I don't own Winx, obviously. It would probably suck if I did and Bloom would have died in the first season. Sky would have offed himself directly after and they would all act more their age and it would be banned from children's television.

This is dedicated to **musaandriven101** (A dedicated... fan? that I'm pretty sure has read most, if not all, of my work so far. =] Yes, the tattoo is permanent.), **MardiGras95** (There will be Musa/Riven drama soon. I have it all planned out. Just be patient. The next chapter maybe, the one after that at the most.), **hippiefan** (Thank you! I love knowing my work is appreciated.), and **Dreamer **( You'll see in the next few chapters how it'll happen. It'll be surprising so I have to work up their relationship first.).

Also, Darcy and Meridian might get confusing. It's the same person but they look different thanks to a glamour and they have different style. Darcy can't just walk around Magix with one of the Winx girls. It wouldn't work. Someone would see and they'd report back to someone else like Faragonda or Icy. That would be a disaster.

Props if you can tell me what movie soundtrack the song that this chapter is named after appeared on. Extra props if you can tell me who sang it. No cheating! On to the story! R&R! Those of you who read and don't review; enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 3- You've Got A Friend In Me**

The sun was rising over the trees and creating a celestial glow in Musa's dorm room. Tecna would be waking soon. Musa stood in front of her mirror with her back facing it. She was admiring the tattoo Darcy had made her get. She had the stuff to remove it hidden under her bed. It had been a week since she got it and the more she looked at it, the more it seemed to fit. It just felt right having it and surprisingly it was proving as a reminder during the daylight hours that she and Darcy were quickly becoming the best of friends.

Musa tilted her head to the other side and twisted around some more to get a better look at it. She pursed her lips and decided that since she had the day off of classes anyway she would call Darcy and see if she wanted to hang out. She could go shopping with the girls but shopping with 'Meridian' just sounded better. She was due for some new clothes anyway and her style seemed to fit better with Meridian's. Darcy's style was too dark but Meridian (Darcy's alter-ego) was dark enough to be edgy but light enough that it didn't over power Musa.

Musa turned and walked to her dresser and pulled out a shirt that Darcy had lent her. It was yellow and black plaid, long sleeves, and warm enough that Musa wouldn't have to wear a jacket. After Musa had slipped it over her head she turned toward the mirror to decide what else to wear with it. Being surrounded by the gorgeous Meridian all the time made Musa want to dress up just a little more. She cocked her head to one side and then to the other. She grabbed a pair of olive green shorts and slipped them on too. Since it was winter she'd need something else to keep her legs warm. She turned back to the dresser and dug around until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a pair of black thigh-high tights and added them to the outfit. Something was still missing. She sighed and walked out of her room and into Bloom's where she grabbed a black pinstriped vest and then tip-toed into Stella's room for a pair of black wedges. She slipped them on, scribbled out a note telling the girls she was shopping in Magix, grabbed her phone, dorm room key, and her wallet. Making sure she had everything she walked out of the dorm dialing Darcy's number and made her way to the bus stop.

The Bubbly Cauldron was the coolest fashion store for witches and fairies weren't very welcome at all. Realizing this, Musa suddenly felt very out of place. "Meridian, surely there's somewhere else we can shop. Everyone's staring at me." Musa's eyes shifted uncomfortably around the store before dropping back to her feet when she made eye contact with one of the cashiers.

Darcy sighed. "Relax Muse. Don't let them intimidate you. I guarantee you could take any one of these losers. Stare back. Besides, we're only going to be here long enough for me to grab a few things." Darcy shoved another pair of jeans out of the way. She had been in here a few days ago and saw the most perfect pair. Unfortunately, she hadn't had the money to pay for them on her at the time. She rolled her eyes as the girl next to her shifted uncomfortably again. "Look for something would you? You said you wanted to go shopping didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then shop. This place has great stuff. They're not going to bitch at you for spending money in their store." Darcy moved another pair of jeans out of the way. She found a really cute pair of light shredded jeans and looked at the tag. Not her size, damn. Maybe Musa could fit them. "What size jeans do you wear?"

Musa looked up at her. "Five. What about this shirt and scarf?"

Darcy pulled the jeans off the rack. "Here, try these on." She looked at what the girl was holding. "The scarf is amazing but that pink is going to wash you out." Darcy walked over to the girl and handed her the jeans. She looked back down at the shirts. "The blue in the scarf would go great with this purple and purple happens to be Riven's favorite color. A pair of shoes and you've got an outfit." Darcy handed her the sweater and walked to her place at the jeans while Musa made her way to the fitting rooms.

After a few more pairs Darcy found them. Her perfect jeans were still there. Only one pair was left and they were her size. She snatched them up and went to join Musa. She got there just in time to see Musa walk out. The fairy looked amazing in purple. "Perfect! Chunky black boots. That's what you need with it."

Musa looked at herself in the full length mirror on the door. She did look good, better than anything Stella could have picked out. Girly and wispy just wasn't her style. She wrinkled her brow before walking back into the tiny room thinking. She walked back out in her regular clothes. "Hey Meridian."

"Yea?" Meridian's voice came from behind the door where Musa had just exited from.

"Think I should buy a dress? Or a skirt? I've always been uncomfortable in them because I never knew what my comfort style was. Maybe I could find something." Musa turned around looking for the dresses and came face to face with another shopper. She was a witch obviously but she didn't work there. "Can I help you?"

The girl glared at her. "Sure you can, leave. We don't want your kind here."

Musa raised an eyebrow at the girl. She was guessing this girl was one of the witches who were still prejudice. Darcy's words ran through her head._ Don't let them intimidate you. I guarantee you could take any one of these losers._ Looking at this girl Musa was pretty sure she was safe with this one. She channeled Darcy and spoke, "Why should I? So a pathetic excuse for an existence like you can keep thinking that fairies are useless and scared?" Musa got in the girls face. "Maybe you should leave. We don't want your kind here."

The girls eyes grew wide and she glared at Musa before turning and marching to the front of the store. She paid for her items and left and Musa could have sworn she heard the girl complain about the store's lack of security.

"Nicely done." Darcy stood next to her. "I don't think I could have done it better myself."

"I don't like being mean."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "If you're not mean at some points in your life, you'll get walked all over. Your little Flower Power friend is going to learn that one day too and it's going to be a harsh landing when she realizes it and comes crashing back to Magix. Now let's go find some more clothes."

Three hours later and the two girls had almost maxed out their credit cards in one store. Musa had an entire new wardrobe and she felt really good about standing up for herself like that. She had never been one to allow someone to treat her like that but she had never been so blunt about it.

The girls walked into the local Melodian restaurant and sat at a table. Musa was thinking and Darcy just watched her as Musa pursed her lips. What would happen when the Trix and the Winx finally fought again? Darcy was changing. She had started mellowing out finally and she was a lot less angry. Musa, on the other hand, was learning that it's okay to be who you are. She doesn't need to fit into the picture perfect mold that most fairies feel it's their duty to conform to. She was finding a whole new side of herself and she liked it. But did that mean Darcy would trade sides? Would she? It would happen eventually. Musa shook her head and pulled herself away from those thoughts. She was hungry and it was lunch time. Those thoughts could come later.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think I'd have to hit you on the head to get your attention." Darcy smiled at the girl. "What do you want?"

Musa looked up at the waiter standing next to her. When did she get there? "Oh! Um... I'll have the Ika Sashimi and an iced tea." She handed the girl her menu and waited for Darcy to order.

"I'll take a beer and the Okonomiyaki." Darcy pulled out her ID and after close observation the girl nodded her head and walked away.

Musa snatched the card away from Darcy. "You even got a new driver's license? Geez Meridian. What's next? Are you going to sign up for Alfea too?" Musa smiled and handed the card back to Darcy. Before the witch could answer a shrill squeal echoed through the restaurant. The two looked at each other and braced themselves.

"Omg Musa! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Stella pulled up a chair next to the girl and the rest of the crew followed. The boys looked exhausted and Riven looked like he was about to strangle the girl.

"Stella. Stop shrieking." Riven growled before dropping the other half of her bags that Brandon couldn't carry onto the floor.

"Be careful with those! That dress is a vintage Iwink Wizrahi!" Stella glared back at the boy.

Riven looked dumbfounded. "Your point is?"

Stella would have yelled some more but the waitress came back with Musa and Darcy's drinks. "Excuse me." She walked in between Flora and Helia to get to the table. "Iced tea for you and an ice cold beer for Miss Meridian." She looked around the table. "Should I pull up another table?"

"Yes please." Flora said politely and pulled her chair back so they would have room for the extra table.

"Right away Miss."

"Anyway, are you going to introduce use to your friend, Musa?" Layla leaned over the table and glared at the girl. This was who Musa kept ditching them for?

"Oh right. Guys, this is Meridian. Meridian this is -er... you can surmise. I've briefed you on them." Musa didn't feel like introducing Darcy to eleven people she already knew.

"Hi. I'm Meridian. I'm transferring to Alfea next week." Darcy smile at them.

Musa was taken aback. Darcy-turned-Meridian-say-what? When was she planned on telling Musa this?

Darcy looked back at Musa. "I was about to tell you this when we were so rudely interrupted. I changed my mind about Beta."

"Oh."

"So Meridian, where are you transferring from?" Bloom smiled at Meridian. Maybe the girl could join their group and help fight the Trix.

"Um..." Darcy hadn't thought that far ahead. Her license said she lived in the realm of Patmos so it had to be close to there. "Erzsebet Academy."

"That's cool." Bloom nodded her head. The food came and the group pounded Darcy with question after question.

After lunch the group split up again. Musa and Darcy walked to the local park dragging all their bags with them. The two hung out on the swing and talked about their lives. Musa told Darcy of how her mother died and her dad grew distant. Darcy told Musa about how the realm she came from disapproved of witches so much that they burned her house to the ground while she was in the fields picking flowers. Her parents had died then and she was left alone with her aunt, one of the Ancestral witches. That was when she met Icy and Stormy and they became her family.

Trying to get the conversation back onto a happier subject they decided to tell share their most embarrassing moments. Darcy's was the usual pants-splitting-down-the-middle-of-your-butt-in-a-really-crowded-place story. Musa's on the other hand was a little more.

"So I'm sitting there and I decide that I want a little sister. I went and asked my dad if he could buy me one and he said he couldn't so I asked if he could make one and he said no to that too." Musa smiled at the memory, trying to keep laughing. "So I said fine and I walked off. You have to remember that at this point I didn't know where babies came from. I thought you stuck a doll up your shirt and left it there and after a while it grew into a baby. So I took my favorite doll that I had named Clef and stuck it up my shirt and duct-taped the shirt to my skin so the baby couldn't fall out and bump it's head. I didn't change that shirt for months. When my dad asked what I was doing I told him that if he wouldn't give me a little sister I would make one of my own." She paused for dramatic effect and reveled in the fact that Darcy was smiling again. "Ten months later and I'm heartbroken because my baby hasn't grown at all. So my dad finally got sick of it and called one of my mom's friends and explained the situation to her. She came over a few days later and sat me down in a room and explained how babies were made. I didn't completely understand it but I knew that my doll wasn't going to turn into a baby so I took off the shirt and held the doll by the legs and walked out the door. My dad was waiting for us and when I came out he stood up and looked at me. I held the doll out to him and said, 'Daddy, I'm sorry. I decided to have an abortion.' He looked so shocked. I've yet to live that down. It gets told around Christmas when all the family's there."

Darcy howled with laughter and fell out of the swing she was sitting in. She was holding her gut with one hand and wiping the tears that had found their way into her eyes away with the other hand. "Oh man, that's hilarious."

Musa blushed and looked away. "Don't tell anyone. The girls don't even know that story."

Darcy shook her head. "I bet. I won't tell."

"Thanks. What time is it?" Musa pulled out her phone. "It's a little after six. I have a report to write and it's due on Monday. I gotta go. See ya." Musa stood up and grabbed her bags walking to the bus stop.

"I'll call you later!" Darcy called from the bench. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

A/N: Well, what do you think? A few things; 1) The Melodian restaurant is supposed to be a Japanese restaurant. I always thought Musa was Japanese-looking so yeah. 2) Ika Sashimi is like squid sushi without the vinegar. Okonomiyaki is another Japanese dish. It consists of batter and cabbage and then it's topped with whatever you want. 3) Erzsebet Academy is based off of Erzsebet, the vampire/witch in HellBoy: Blood & Iron that bathes in maiden blood to keep her youthful beauty. Good movie, you should watch. I'm a huge HellBoy fan. 4) I just made that embarrassing story of Musa's up off the top of my head last night. I don't approve of abortion but I couldn't think of anything else to call it. 5) Spot the irony in the restaurant scene.

Anyway, there you go. Review!


	4. Chapter 4 When It All Falls Apart

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I've been lazy. After this chapter there will be an Epilogue and then it's completed. Yay! Also, as of 8:30 something last night, Stalked is officially posted on my Live Journal (link is on my profile). When I complete this I'll start working on it again and if I get enough requests, I'll even bring it back to fanfiction. I couldn't let it go, it's like my baby. Also! I already have another story boiling in my head. It'll be wayyy different than my others, I think. You might like it. I'll give you a snippet of an idea at the end of this chapter.

Dedications: If you review you'll be in this section. **musaandriven101** - Thank you bby. I love your reviews, they always make me smile and they always show up in my Inbox right when I need one. **MardiGras95** – I'm glad you got a kick out of it. I don't think I put the full potential of the story into it but I did giggle while writing it. **Firerose77** – Yea, I like how I made Darcy cool too. I never thought of her as being a bad guy. She just needs a push in the right direction.

Anyhow, R&R!

Oh yeah, and I don't own Winx Club. Darn!

* * *

"So yeah, I just wanted to tell you that Icy's planning an attack. I don't know when it'll be but I figured you should know." Darcy was hanging out with Icy and Stormy this afternoon when Icy had told them of her plans. Darcy snuck off to go to the bathroom so she could give Musa a heads up.

"Are they after Bloom's Dragon Fire again?" came the voice of Musa from the top speaker of Darcy's phone. She sounded troubled.

"Yeah, I think so. I have to fight with them so stay out of my way. I won't direct any attacks at you or anyone else. I'll just pretend to be off my game. But I refuse, it'll be too obvious." Darcy slid her back down the wall of the shower. This double life was getting complicated, something was bound to happen soon. She just had to decide which side she would be on. Her best friend or her 'sisters'. This couldn't end well.

"Okay, I'll just ask the guys to come over to hang out. I'll keep as many of their shots away from you too." Musa sighed on the other line. "Man, this can only end in disaster. I'm already getting stressed."

Darcy sighed. "Walk outside and scream. Who cares if people are looking? You can't keep all that in again."

Musa laughed. "Yeah, and what are you doing, Oh Miss-high-and-mighty?"

Darcy stifled a laugh settling instead on a simple smile. "I already wrestled a grizzly bear."

"Yea right."

"No I'm serious Muse." Darcy paused for a moment. "Okay, I'm totally not. I just argue with Stormy until I'm done."

"Okay, well if you guys are attacking today then I've got stuff I have to do. Later."

"Bye." Darcy hung up just as Stormy started pounding on the door.

"Hurry it up Darcy! We've got pixies to plan the crushing of!" Stormy singed the edges of the door and walked off leaving Darcy wondering what drug on Magix she was taking to make her so weird.

"I'm coming!" Darcy yelled back through the door. She stood up and walked to the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face. She looked back up into the mirror and narrowed her eyes concentrating all her energy on what she was going to do and the frustration she felt when she kept coming up empty. Purple energy seeped from her eyes and the lights flickered before all the light bulbs broke at once and the lights went out. Somewhere in the rickety old house Stormy screamed and Icy growled.

"Darcy!"

* * *

Musa sat outside in the courtyard with the rest of the Winx Club and their boyfriends listening to Stella talk.

"I totally think we should. You boys are with us all the time and you fight alongside us. You should be part of the Winx Club! You deserve it." Stella looked proud of herself and Brandon sat beside her trying to think of a way to politely turn down the offer.

"There is no way in hell I would hang with you boys if you started calling yourselves part of the Winx Club. It's fine for the girls because they have Winx." Riven looked horrified as he tuned back into Stella's talking. He had been staring at Musa for the past twenty minutes. She had gotten a tattoo only a little over a month ago, she was wearing clothes straight out of a witches' shop, she had gotten purple highlights in her hair, and now she had pierced her lip. He couldn't deny that she looked more comfortable like that but it wasn't something Musa would do on her own. There had to be something behind the sudden change in behavior.

"And why is it okay for us and not you?" Layla was offended, again.

"Because if we agree to be a part of your club we'd be handing over all our masculinity with it." Riven rolled his eyes at the feminist fairy. She was just too much sometimes.

Layla was about to say something else when the sky turned dark and storm clouds filled the sky. Three figures descended from them and Musa knew this was the moment of truth.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite little pixies and their boy toys." Icy's voice broke the silence.

"Yea, their loser boy toys." Stormy included. Icy and Darcy turned to stare at her.

"What? Stormy she already said that." Darcy was looking at the storm witch with a look of pure bewilderment.

"So? I can say it again if I want."

"But what's the point? It's already been said."

"So?"

"So you're an idiot."

"You're gonna be a roasted idiot in a minute!"

"Try it."

"Ladies! We are here for the Dragon Fire!" Icy was sick of their fighting. They'd been at it all day, more than usual.

Bloom and the other girls transformed. "Well you're not getting it!" Bloom flew up followed by the other girls.

Riven noticed that Musa had been a little slower to transform and even slower to join Bloom. She even looked uncomfortable. What was wrong with her?

"So what are you witches doing here? You're hideout get too dingy?" Stella was trying to provoke them. "Or did you just miss us?"

Stormy's hair fizzled and Stella had to throw up her shield before a string of lightning attacks could hit her.

Bloom looked around. "We don't have time for this girls. There's too many Freshman around. We'll have to do an Enchantix conversion."

The girls flew up to Bloom with Musa again being slower than the others.

Icy took note of this. "Well it looks like one you isn't feeling so hot. How about I take one of you out? Ice Shards!"

Darcy looked up in time to see Icy throw them at Musa who wasn't even paying attention. Everything turned to slow motion as Darcy flew forward and stood in front of Musa just as a single shard pierced her chest and time sped up.

"Traitor!" Icy screamed, her face showing new depths of anger and Stormy threw an attack straight at Darcy.

Musa turned around at the sound of Darcy being hit. She saw the girl fall to the ground and hit it harder than should be possible. "Darcy!" Musa dropped out of the sky a few feet from the girl and ran to her side, tears escaping her eyes.

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at the duo in front of them as Musa began sobbing. "No, no, no. Darcy you can't die. No."

Darcy smiled as her glamour began to flicker. Darcy turned into Meridian and back to Darcy before turning back to Meridian.

Icy and Stormy disappeared while everyone else was distracted. Bloom and the girls just stared at the scene before them. The boys were transfixed. Stella slowly walked forward and wrapped her arms around Musa just as Darcy's eyes closed and Musa howled with grief.

Riven dropped his sabre and backed away from the group, his face a mask of hurt and betrayal. After everything Darcy had put them through as a couple Musa still befriended her. That's who had changed her so much. He shook his head and walked away. He needed to think, to clear his head.

Stella had started dragging Musa away from the dead girl when Mrs. Faragonda put her hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

"For what Mrs. F? Darcy's dead." Stella growled.

"Just wait."

Suddenly a light escaped from Darcy's body and the girl floated in the air. When she landed, she had wings. Big, purple wings. She was wearing a purple skirt and a black tank top. Black knee high boots graced her feet and a purple belt adorned her exposed her waist. She looked up and smiled. "Why do I feel so warm?"

Musa laughed and ran to the girl hugging her. "Never scare me like that again. That was almost as bad as the time Riven almost died."

Riven was almost out of the gates when he heard her say it. He turned and looked at her. Who was he kidding? This was Musa. He couldn't just walk away from her. They had a lot to talk about though.

Darcy laughed and hugged the girl back. "I'm sorry. But you're my best friend, I'm not about to let you die. I was getting sick of them anyway."

"So you'll be one of us now?" Stella asked walking up to the newly formed fairy.

Darcy looked at her. "Yeah, I guess. If you'll let me be."

Bloom smiled at her and looked at the rest of the group. The only one who didn't look like he agreed was Riven and he was staring off in the other direction. Musa walked up to him. "Please Riven? I know she's done some horrible things but I really believe she can be good. Just trust me and give her a chance?"

Riven looked down at the girl in front of him. He sighed. _I'm so whipped. _"Okay. But the second she screws up, I get to say 'I told you so.'"

Musa smiled. "Deal."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Now for the Epilogue.

So should I bring Stalked back to fanfiction?

Oh yea. The snippet of an idea. It's something along the lines of three years after they graduate, Riven's a prince who's been forced to captain a ship because he doesn't believe in the same view of women as his father and stepmother. Musa, who has been training with Riven when he's home, in secret of course, is devastated when Riven's ship sinks. Now two years later she's being forced to marry his older brother Jeffrey. When the people who sank his ship show up and challenge the king who's sick to a dual for the throne Musa steps up and fights for him. Some words are exchanged and they find out that Riven isn't dead! He's just been living in captivity. The king of the bad people (haven't thought of a name for them) has his guards bring him in to the throne room and Musa 'accidentally' throws one of the sabres she's using over her shoulder cutting Riven's bonds and freeing him. He grabs the opportunity and they fight the bad guys. A guard for the bad guys sneaks up and kills Jeffrey when no one's looking and Musa is left future-husband-less. Riven volunteers. Good thing no one knows that he and Musa used to date or even knew each other at all. Can their friends keep it a secret? And what happens when they do spill the beans? It can only spell trouble. So what do you think?


	5. Epilogue

Hey peeps. My insomnia is really kicking my ass at the moment so I'm awake at 2:43 a-fucking-m writing the last chapter to this. I hope you enjoy it. I probably won't edit it at all. There will be language. Excuse it please. It's only there because I curse like a sailor when I'm running on caffeine and sugar. If I'm not asleep by 7:30 tomorrow -er- today, I'm making my mother take me to the hospital so they can give me a shot to knock me on my ass for a while. Anyway, I'm done rambling.

I promised someone Musa/Riven drama, here it is. Sorry for not having shout outs answering your questions, if there were any. I accidentally deleted all of my e-mail, including the reviews. I know I got a threat from someone. I had better not stop writing fan fiction or else. I remember it because I was reading it at a concert. Either way, thank you. I'll continue Stalked when this is finished.

Oh and should I consider writing that Winx/InuYasha crossover when I finish Stalked? I want to but I'm not sure. Opinions?

**Disclaimer**: Why do we have these? If we owned Winx Club we wouldn't be here, right?

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Musa sighed and sat back against the wall. As soon as she knew Darcy was fine she had pulled Riven out the door and into a secluded part of the school, the Astronomy Tower, so he could vent. She knew he was frustrated. She knew he felt betrayed. So why wasn't he saying anything? Normally he would yell or sulk. Now, though, he was simply staring out over the top of the trees.

"Riven?" Her voice came out shakier than she had intended it to. Her throat was still scratchy from blubbering over Darcy making talking a bit more difficult. "Are you going to say something or just stare at the trees?"

Riven continued to glare at the whole of Magix. Musa sighed again. "Are you really so pissed that you can't even speak to me?"

"Yes."

Musa rolled her head backward looking toward the ceiling. "I said I was sorry."

"For?"

"For? For not telling you about Darcy?" What did he mean 'for'? What else could he be mad about?

Riven rolled his eyes and stood. "That's not what I'm pissed about."

"Then tell me what you are mad about because I don't know what to apologize for Riven." Musa was tired. She wanted to go lie down and read. Maybe drink some hot cocoa.

"You knew she was hanging around. You didn't know that she wasn't thinking up some great plan to kill you or someone else."

"But I trust her. I did know she wouldn't do anything stupid."

Riven took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. "Musa, she's a psychic witch. This is what she does. She convinces people that what she wants is the right thing or that she's completely innocent in something. You have no idea how many times I fell for that shit myself."

"But she wouldn't have Riven."

"You don't know that Musa."

"And she's not a witch anymore. She's a fairy."

"Doesn't matter. She's still Darcy."

"Riven, she just gave up her family for me. I know she's not planning anything."

"That's not the point!" Riven growled. Musa flinched. "I'm sorry Musa. She could have killed you while the two of you were alone and there wouldn't have been a damn thing I could do. I'm not saying she would, but she's a Trix. The possibility is always going to be there."

Musa leaned back against the wall. She was about to say something when someone walked into the room.

"He's right you know? I could have been planning something horrible." Darcy looked bemused. "I wasn't of course. But I could have been."

Riven glared at her before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Darcy watched him leave before shaking her head. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know. He's worried, I think." Musa pressed her thumb and index finger against her nose.

"Stress headache?" Darcy turned her head to the side. "I could fix that you know?"

Musa smiled at the girl. "No thanks. I can think of a few other ways to fix it."

"And fix Riven's cranky mood at the same time." Darcy smirked.

Musa's eyes doubled in size before she choked on the air she had just taken in. Darcy doubled over, howling in laughter.

"Anyway Musie. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be your room mate next year. So you can keep an eye on me and all that."

Musa's mouth fell into an 'O' shape. "You mean they're letting you transfer here?"

"Better here than out causing trouble, I suppose. Besides," Darcy shrugged. "Cloud Tower can't really teach me anything now, can it?"

Musa thought about it. "No, I guess not."

Darcy looked out over the forest before walking over to the balcony. "Um, I think you should consider the idea. It looks like Riven's about to kill that Freshman."

"What?!" Musa ran to the balcony too. "Shit! I guess the movie's out for the afternoon."

"Yeah. Have fun."

"Shut it." Musa smiled while she transformed. Her Enchantix made it easier to get to Riven faster. She climbed onto the balcony and flew down to calm her angry boyfriend. Even Brandon and Nabu were having some trouble holding him still.

"Hmm. Maybe one of those hero wannabes wouldn't be so bad." Darcy let the thought rush over her. "Nah, I still have Nash's number." Darcy turned and walked back into her new school feeling completely satisfied with the idea that once she told the Winx how to control her sisters, she could have a life. Maybe she'd even get married and have kids eventually.

Maybe.

A/N: Okay, that sucked. And there wasn't much language at all. I'm disappointed in myself. Sigh. Oh well, I'm too lazy to fix it. Please don't flame me for slacking off. It's 3:30 am. I haven't slept in two days, and I'm exhausted. I'm just glad this is finished. Now, on to Stalked. After some much needed sleep, hopefully.

www(dot)twitter(dot)com/macabreprincess for updates and spoilers. You can even talk to me one-on-one if you have questions or just want to chat. Okay, I'm done. Bye!


End file.
